James, I'm havin a baby!
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: “Sorry to interrupt myself but is somebody calling my name? Alice is that you? “James y Potter YOUR WIFE IS IN Y LABOR!” “Right ladies and gentleman, sorry that I have to burst out like this but my wife’s having a baby!” LJ fluff


1Ok, I was reading a fanfic where...something like this happened. But I'm gonna make it a total humor/cute/ so fluffy you could gag fic. But don't gag...you're computer wont thank you for it.

–Danielle–HAHA, just kiddin' ya'll (HA! I'm a Texan, sorry.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lils...Lils! You look fine, stop messing up your hair." James laughingly pried his wife's shaking hands away from the curled tendrils framing her pretty face. She sighed audibly.

"James...I hate having to go to all these horrid, BORING, functions. And all those old men are always saying something stupid like 'Wow...you're young.' or 'Wow...you have really red hair!' The only intelligent conversation I have is either with you or Sirius...and that's not saying much." She smiled grimly before grimacing and laying a small hand on her bulging stomach. "And why did you have to be nominated Top Auror when I'm in my last _week_ of pregnancy...? I swear, Our bloody Potter luck...always got walked in at the wrong times–"

"And always by Sirius." James cut in with a mischievous grin and wriggling eyebrows.

"I swear...everyday I regret installing that fireplace in our bedroom. I thought it would be convenient... Merlin, was I _wrong_." James laughed and circled his arms around her from behind, resting them on her bulk. Lily let out a sniff of disdain. "I was wrong..." she mumbled.

"But I still love you." Lily pulled his arms away and turned to face him with a scowl on her face. "Does that mean you didn't love me before?" She asked suspiciously, but her sudden smile gave her away. He beamed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Of _course _not Lilikins!" he yelled falsely cheery. "I'll always love you." He whispered sincerely. She smiled to herself and leaned into his embrace, sighing in content.

"Ditto." She mumbled back with a little laugh. "Come on let's go. Wait! One more thing." She reached behind her and picked up a bottle of hair gel. She smiled evil.

"Oh no–Lily! Don't you dare! LILS!–"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you." James stared moodily at his reflection in a random mirror on the wall in the ballroom they were in. About a hundred and fifty other ministry employee's and friends occupied the rest of the room, and the cool air, Lily thought bitterly as she fanned her face. His hair was slicked back and slightly curling at the edges. "I look like a bloody Slytherin!"

"Honey, 'Slytherin' isn't a 'look'...oh...James, I really am not feeling well. Like, nauseous not well." To prove her point, she delicately laid a hand on her stomach. James gently took it, kissed the back of it, and looked deeply in her eyes before answering, "Lily...it's all mental. You'll be ok, alright?" He said softly. Her heart fluttered. She loved him so much. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as someone on the other side of the room said into a microphone, "And now James Potter will give his speech!" She laid her hand on his cheek. "Good luck...oh, I have to use the loo! I'm sorry I'll miss the first part of your speech." He looked a little disappointed at first but then smiled and kissed her again as applause broke out to encourage him onto the stage. He jogged towards the stage and instead of heading for the stairs on the right side, placed his hand on the edge of the stage and jumped onto the stage to more roars of applause. He laughed into the microphone and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hello, everyone, hello! It's really good to see you all out here, in the middle of nowhere, also known as the Ministry." Here weak laughter caused James to throw his head back and chuckle. "Yeah, bad joke, but what else am I known for, except for my manly gorgeousness but ladies, I'm already taken." More laughter, " I just want to say that, this years been tough. For me especially...with all the stress of raids and the copious battles we've all had to endure...along with many of you losing loved ones like a parent, child, or spouse," here he paused, closing his eyes and taking a breath, "I know I wouldn't be able to survive if I lost Lily, and the reason I've been stressed is because in about a week or so we're expecting a little one of our own." Here there were "Aww's" and James continued, "but I know its nothing to the Weasley's who are already expecting their _sixth_." Here he waved to molly and Arthur, who both blushed but looked cheerful all the same and many looked at the woman's growing stomach. "But getting back on the point—"

"James!" yelled a very distant voice, so distant, that James was sure he was hallucinating, until a second time, in a different voice, he heard his name yelled again, this time a bit closer.

"Sorry to interrupt myself but is somebody calling my name?" People looked confused until, unmistakably, his name was yelled even louder and more ferociously by a voice he recognized.

"Alice?" he asked into the microphone. A second later, two woman, barely nineteen, came skidding around the corner, one with straight light blonde hair and baby blue robes, with a bulge matching Lily's, the other with dirty blonde curly hair and bright magenta dress robes. They were Lily's two best friends, Alice Longbottom, married to Frank Longbottom the auror, and Danielle Cunningham (ME! Married to my crush!), married to Nathan Cunningham, a healer, were panting and both looked extremely worried.

"Alice? Danielle? You guys I'm kind of busy here–" James started but was cut off by the angry almost brunette.

"James bloody Potter YOUR WIFE IS IN BLOODY LABOR!" Danielle yelled out angrily, while Alice ran over to her husband and Nathan who were confused until Danielle's outburst. James turned very pale and opened his mouth twice, not saying anything, until he strangled out, "Oh bless Dumbledore's lucky purple boxers, I'm going to be a dad!"

"Not if you don't get your tush down here, you wont!" Yelled Alice, who was ushering Frank and Nathan out the door, closely followed by Danielle.

"Right; ladies and gentleman, sorry that I have to burst out like this but I'm sure someone else can finish my speech for me–and I assure you what I was going to said has defiantly been said before so its nothing new, so if Remus, Sirius, and peter would follow me, My wife's having a baby!" The four boys ran after the other two girls and guys and the other hundred or so people around them burst into thirty different conversations.

James met up with Danielle and Alice, who were a few feet behind Frank and Nathan.

"Where's Lily?" He asked desperately.

"In that bathroom!" They answered simultaneously pointing to a gold door twenty feet away. The two boys reached it first and jumped inside, immediately helping the sobbing redhead, laying on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of water. "James...James..." She kept sobbing until he got there taking his wife away from the other two and kissing her head. "Lils...can you apparate?" She shook her head no and said, "James, I'm having a baby!...my water broke..." She screamed out in pain and James's heart clenched in shared pain. He stood up, holding her, and stepping out of her bodily fluids, for lack of a better term, and sprinted out the open door, held by Remus. Sirius, Peter, Danielle, Frank, Alice, and Nathan followed, and were met up halfway to the nearest fireplace by Arabella, Sirius' girlfriend, who wished to accompany them to St. Mungos, also being a close friend t Lily. James just nodded, and let Sirius throw a pinch of Floo Powder into the grate as James shouted, "St. Mungo's!" he arrived there, stepping out of the fireplace, and held his crying wife tighter as he weaved in and out of other sick or injured people. He ran to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm James Potter and my wife here is in labor." the woman immediately pulled out a clipboard which looked like it held a novel-amount of papers and said, "You'll have to fill this out first, sir."

"I will NOT set my wife down while she's having my child to fill out these bloody forms! I demand that she be taken in immediately!" Sirius came up behind James.

"You better let him in WOMAN!" The woman pushed a button on the desk. And Healers appeared out of nowhere with a wheel chair. By then the rest of their friends had made it to the hospital and were all crowded behind James, Lily, and Sirius. Lily was breathing deeply and crying still as James gently set here in the wheel chair. "Danielle, Nathan. I want you two in there with me." said James as he began to follow the two healers and lily in the wheel chair. Danielle nodded, took her wand out, and changed her dress robes into light orange hospital robes. She did it with ease, as she and Nathan were both healers and as Nathan changed his black robes into the orange ones, Danielle pulled her curls into a messy ponytail. Nathan finally changed James as the messy haired man ran after the healers.

"Bye guys!" Yelled Danielle not being able to resist and grinning her head off. Her best friend was having a baby!

The rest of the group found their way to some empty chairs in a secluded corner. It was a few minutes to ten thirty. An hour stretched on until Alice yawned and said, "Frank I'm tired...you were always better at transfiguration, could you conjure up a bed for me?"

"Sure ho-ho-honey." Frank yawned. He took out his wand and a second later, a humongous bed appeared with a 'pop!'. Alice sighed in relief and laid down on the bed. Arabella, making up her mind and instant later, stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Scooch over Alice, it's a pretty big bed." Alice obliged and scooted; Arabella settled in next to the other girl and closed her eyes. Sirius grinned mischievously and also stood up.

"Padfoot..." Remus warned. Sirius looked innocent for a moment ( a MOMENT, keep in mind) before jumping onto the bed next to Arabella. She giggled and snuggled close to him. Alice rolled over, facing away from the wall and towards the group and said, "Guys, I'm supposed to be sleeping, not gagging."

"Why not do both?" Sirius suggested cheekily.

"Unfortunately for you Sirius, I am not a multitasker."

"That's my girl Alice." Frank said sleepily. "Or you could do what Peter's doing. He's fallen asleep in his chair." Peter was, indeed, slumped in his chair, but nonetheless replied, "I'm not asleep...yet. Can't with all your racket."

"I'm with Wor-wor-wor-Wormtail." Remus yawned, much like Frank. His eyes were drooping dangerously.

"No. Frank conjured the bed for me, _so I'm going to sleep on it._" Alice said with finality before drooping off to sleep. Sirius and Arabella snuggled a bit more before they too fell alseep. Remus, after trying to fall asleep in his chair but found it was too uncomfortable, took out his wand and changed his chair into a couch. He laid down on the couch and instantly fell alseep. It was eleven o'clock by now. Frank, seeing was Remus did, did the same for himself and Peter. Peter had fallen asleep in his chair by then though so when it changed into a couch, he promptly fell over and woke up. He rubbed his head, looked around at the others, shrugged, and settled more comfortably on his couch. At eleven thirty, Nathan came sprinting into the room and started laughing at the sight of his friends. His hair, much like James', was sticking up oddly from running his hands through it so many times that night that he was afraid it would become a bad habit, like James'. He was about to shake Remus awake when he had a better. Really, hanging out with the Marauders like this was starting to take a bad tole on his usually good behavior._ Ah well_...he thought, as he sprayed water on everyone who all awoke with screams and hexes sent at the poor boy, who ducked and yelled over his shoulder as he ran away, "It's a boy!" The two girls squealed and jumped off the bed, following Nathan, and the other four boys grumbled as they dried themselfs off with their wands before following at a more sedate pace, excusing Sirius, who ran, squealing, with the girls. When they got to the room, James had a face mask hanging off his neck, and he was holding a baby in his arms. Lily looked exhausted, but was grinning and breathing rather heavily. Everyone cooed and asked to hold the baby. Sirius got the little boy first, and to everyone's astonishment, the handsome young man began to cry.

"Sirius..." Lily placed a light hand on his arm and he sniffed. No one had seen him show this much emotion except when James' parents, like his adopted parents, had died. Lily hugged Frank at the sight of their blubbering friends and Frank placed his hand on her round stomach, like James had done hours ago at the ministry ball. Sirius handed the baby to Arabella, who began to coo at an extremity, and James embraced Sirius in a brotherly hug. Lily burst into tears, scaring everyone in the room, and causing Sirius and James to jump apart at the sound she made. James rushed to her side.

"Lils...are you ok? Is something wrong? Oh I knew this would happen!" He grabbed his hair in fright and frustration. Lily laughed through her sobs and said, "I'm not crying from pain, silly, I'm crying from happiness! I'm just so happy!"

"Lily," Danielle cut in, and everyone looked at her and Nathan, who had his arm around her waist. "What are you going to call him?" She asked softly. Lily grinned.

"How does Fazio sound?"

"No!" The three other girls yelled, appalled and the boys laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked, laughing, "I think it suits the little bloke."

"Harry." James said quietly. All heads swivelled toward him. "Harry." He said again, little louder. Lily beamed.

"I love it."

"Harry it is!" Remus cheered, laughing as little Harry was passed to him. "Hello Harry, little Marauder in training."

"Oh no you don't!" said Lily, almost attempting to get out of the bed. "You are not corrupting my twenty minutes old son just yet!"

"Okay Lily...we'll wait till tomorrow." said Sirius with a grin. Suddenly Alice gasped. Remus had passed the baby to her and just as he did, little Harry opened his sleepy eyes. They were a vivid green.

"Lily! His eyes are exactly the same color as yours...and a great mop of dark hair he's got to. He's going to be half of each of you." Here she smiled. "And I mean personality too, not just looks. I cant ell this one'll be a trouble maker with a bad temper. Not the best combination but he'll have your wit Lily and your humor James. Nevermind, this kids going to be a right stinker. He'll be one sarcastic teenager I can tell." Everyone laughed, even though Alice had just, unintentionally, insulted Lily's baby. Lily didn't mind.

"Now, if the rest of you will excuse us, I'll be staying here with Lily tonight so the rest of you wankers should go home!"

"See you James! Bye Lily!" Was said by everyone as they slowly filed out of the room. When they were all gone James leaned down to his wife and lowered his lips to hers.

"This right little stinker is ours." said James, resting his forehead against Lily's in utter bliss and he held their child, that they, together, had brought into the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Frank...he was such an adorable baby wasn't...ow..he?" said Alice, putting her hand on her stomach. Frank looked down at her concerned.

"You okay?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist. She flinched involuntarily at his touch on her stomach.

"Yes, just the baby...kicking...ok, kicking very hard. Oh, wait Frank, stop." They stood against the wall and Alice shut her eyes at the sudden pain. Just as Frank was about to ask if she was okay again she let out a shriek of pain and doubled over. Frank's eyes widened.

"Alice–?"

"Frank, I'm having the baby!"

"Oh no, not again..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**FIN**_

HAHA! How was that? I reread my other baby fic and fell in love again and just had to write another baby one, though this one was more detailed, and definitely longer. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Danielle


End file.
